Sisters Divided
by LMXB
Summary: Alex becomes infected with a parasite that threatens to destroy the sisters' relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

* * *

As dust rained down on the occupants of the disused and now destroyed lab Henshaw demanded.

"Danvers, you okay?"

"I think so." Alex said coughing up dust as she climbed to her feet. "Ah crap."

"What's wrong?" Henshaw asked moving over.

"Nothing, I just cut my hand on something." She explained as she looked around for an exit.

"Is it bad?"

"Don't think so. Any idea what happened?"

"Looks like the place was rigged to blow. What I can't work out is if we were meant to be killed or our presence was a coincidence." Henshaw replied making his way to Alex's side. "With any luck the rescue party will be here soon and we can start digging for answers."

As if on cue a blinding light appeared on the far side of the lab, accompanied by a loud rumbling as Supergirl moved the debris and created an opening.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, immediately looking at Alex.

"We're fine." Henshaw said moving to the opening. Seeing her sister's bloodied hand Supergirl asked.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said, snapping slightly.

"To be on the safe side go back to HQ and get that cleaned up. I'll handle things here." Henshaw said.

"But-"

"No buts. Move it." Henshaw ordered. Reluctantly Alex moved to one of the SUVs as Henshaw looked at Supergirl. "I could use your help, carefully, clearing the debris."

"You got it."

-00-

That afternoon Supergirl entered one of the labs where Alex was head down over a laptop.

"How's the hand?"

"It's fine." Alex said dismissively.

"That's good. You want to get some dinner?"

"I'm working."

"You sure you're okay? You seem a little different." Supergirl asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said sitting up. "Actually, you know what I need to unleash some frustration. You want to train?"

"Not what I had in mind. But sure."

"Let's go then." Alex said immediately standing and walking out of the lab.

"You sure you're okay?" Supergirl asked chasing after Alex confused by her abrupt behaviour.

"I won't be if you ask me that again." Alex shot back as she entered the training room.

As Kara entered the training room she didn't notice what setting Alex had set the room to, but she immediately knew something was wrong as she started to feel weak.

"I think there may be something wrong with that dial." Kara said, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"No there isn't." Alex said. "It is exactly where I want it to be. You have been reduced to less than five percent."

"I don't understand." Supergirl said.

"Since day one you have ruined my life. That ends today." Alex said as she hit Sueprgirl, sending the powerless hero flying.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done along time ago." She said walking up to Supergirl and unleashing a kick to the ribs.

"Why are you doing this?" Supergirl asked as she clutched her ribs in pain.

"Because I hate you. You took everything from me. My life, my parents' love and my father's life. He would be alive it weren't for you." Alex spat kicking the fallen hero again.

-00-

"Alex, that's enough." Henshaw said grabbing hold of the elder sister surprised with how much strength he needed to hold her still. What surprised him more though was the strange movement he saw under her skin in her neck. Deciding to waste no further time he tranquillised her before ordering a team to take her to the observation lab.

Happy she was contained he approached Supergirl and breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed she was still alive. Beaten and broken, but alive. When he had entered the room and seen the onslaught he had not been confident that would be the case.

For a moment he considered his options. He had deactivated the Kryptonite as soon as he entered, but Supergirl's wounds were not healing. He was torn between leaving her where she was so he did not injure her further and hope her strength would come back; and taking her to her recovery room to use the artificial sun light to heal her.

"Can you hear me?" He asked as he gently nudged her shoulder. Getting no reply he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the recovery chamber.

-00-

"Don't move too fast." Henshaw warned when he saw Supergirl start to stir a day later.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, trying to remember why she was in the recovery chamber.

"What do you remember?" Henshaw asked carefully.

"Training with Alex." She said before memories started to flood back. Sitting up much to Henshaw's annoyance she added. "Alex tried to kill me."

"Not exactly." Henshaw said moving round so he could look Supergirl in the eyes.

"Your sister was taken over by some sort of parasite. The parasite seemed to unleash anger. We are still not sure where it came from or how it interacts with the human brain, but what we do know is that Alex was not in control. It may have been her body in that training room, but it wasn't her."

"Is it out of her now?" Supergirl asked.

"It is. You can see her, but she is sedated. It was a complex operation and she will be under for sometime whilst we let her recover. But you are welcome to sit with her." Noticing that Supergirl did not immediately respond he said. "You will be safe. It is out of her now."

"That anger, what she said, it still came from Alex. I never thought she felt any of those things." Supergirl said looking despondent.

"Tell me something," Henshaw started. "In all the years you were growing up with the Danvers, did you ever, even if it was just for a split second, feel resentment towards Alex because she still had parents and a world?"

"I guess." Supergirl said. "But neve-" She tried to say only for Henshaw to raise a hand to silence her.

"We all do. It is natural. Those feelings of anger, resentment, jealously are with us all. But we control them. They make up such a small part of who we are they don't matter. All the parasite did was let those fleeting feelings take over. I know it is hard to understand what happened, that you have been through something terrible, but right now I need you to get over it."

"Has something happened?" Supergirl asked.

"Not yet. But it will."

"What do you mean?"

"When Alex wakes up she will remember what happened. I have never seen a sister love a sibling as much as she loves you. Every decision she has made has been to protect you, often to the detriment of her own life. When she remembers what she did it is going to hit her hard. She is going to need you to get over this." Seeing the doubt and fear in Supergirl's eyes he went on. "The only way Alex will get over this is for you to forgive her and help her through it. Are you willing to put your fears to one side and help your sister as she has helped you on so many occasions?"

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Kara stepped onto the floor plate and headed for her desk. Before she had made it two steps though Winn intercepted her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I am."

"Where were you? What happened?"

"Can we catch up later, I need to take Ms Grant her latte."

"Actually you don't. She is in Paris this week." Winn said.

"She is?"

"Last minute meeting, something to do with a merger or something." Winn said, clearly not caring why their boss was away.

"Kara! You're back." James said joining the conversation. "What happened?"

"She was just going to go to the special office to tell us." Winn said.

"No I wasn't." Kara protested, but was already being guided down to the office. Once inside Kara took a seat on the couch and the two boys stood before her waiting. When she did not speak James prompted.

"So what happened for you to miss work last week?"

"Alex was taken over by some sort of parasite. It made her angry and she tried to kill me."

"But you're Supergirl, Alex couldn't kill you parasite or not." Winn said.

"Except she put me a Kryptonite room first. So I was as mortal as anyone else."

"Obviously she didn't kill you." James said sitting next to Kara.

"No. Henshaw stopped her. But she came close. I spent the next couple of days recovering."

"What happened to Alex?"

"They operated and removed the parasite. They are keeping her sedated for now until they are sure she is back to normal."

"I'm sorry." James said as he clasped Kara's hand whilst Winn sat on her other side.

"Is there anything we can do?" Winn asked.

"No." Kara said. "Well actually, if you could cover for me, more than normal. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Take all the time you want." James said. "We have your back."

"Thank you." She said grateful for the support.

"How are you coping with everything?" James asked.

"I don't know. I know it wasn't Alex's fault, but every time I close my eyes I relive it. I know that now the parasite is gone there is nothing to fear, but deep down ..." As she trailed off James said.

"It is okay to not be okay with this. You need time to get over it."

"I don't have time. When Alex finds out what happened I'm worried how she'll react. If she knows I am afraid of her and what happened she won't be able to forgive herself. I have to be okay with this so Alex can be okay with it. She has done so much for me, I can't let her down."

"I get that you need to put on a brave face with Alex." Winn said as he took hold of Kara's other hand. "But you don't have to with us. Anytime you need to talk, cry, hug, we're here for you."

-00-

"How is she?" Supergirl asked entering Alex's room.

"All brain scans are normal. Her brain is functioning normally." Henshaw said. "She should be waking up soon. Are you up for this?"

"I am." Supergirl said, trying to repress any doubt that she had.

"Good. We are going to restrain her, just in case." He said, hoping he was not pushing Kara too hard. "As soon as you are happy we'll take the restraints off."

"Okay."

"You sure you're ready?" Henshaw asked.

"I'm sure."

With that he nodded to a medic who changed Alex's drip as everyone stood and waited.

"Hey." Supergirl smiled as Alex opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Alex asked, her throat dry and voice hoarse.

"Drink this." Supergirl offered helping Alex sip some water.

"Where am I?" Alex asked, confused about where she was and how she got there.

"You are at HQ." Henshaw said stepping forward to stand next to Kara.

"What happened? Why am I restrained?" Alex asked, starting to panic.

"What do you remember?" Henshaw asked.

"We raided a lab. There was an explosion and a collapse." Alex said trying to remember.

"And then?" Henshaw pressed.

"Nothing. Did I get hit on the head? Did I get contaminated, is that why I am tied up?" Alex questioned as she fought back sleep.

"The important thing is you are going to be fine." Supergirl said holding one of Alex's hands. "Try to rest." Moments later Alex was unconscious once again.

"She'll drift in and out for the next few hours." The medic explained.

"Can we untie her?" Supergirl asked Henshaw.

"You sure?"

"It's not fun waking up here tied to a bed. And as you said every test has shown she is back to normal. She needs to believe I trust her, restraining her isn't going to do that."

"And do you? Trust her?" Henshaw questioned.

"She's my sister." She replied with more conviction than she truly felt.

"If you're sure." Henshaw said releasing Alex from her bonds.

"You think she got infected in the lab?"

"It looks that way. But we still don't know who was behind the lab or the tip off. If you ask me the whole thing was a set up."

"But to what end? What has infecting Alex achieved? No one knows we're related so no one could have planned for her to attack me."

"My guess is Alex wasn't the target."

"Me?" Supergirl asked as guilt washed over her.

"You have proven before that you do not cope well with anger." Henshaw said, although he questioned if he could have been the target. "Let's face it if you lost control it would not end well for the people of National City. There are plenty of people out there who want to see you fail. You are an obvious target."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said waking up again.

"How are you feeling?" Supergirl asked.

"Confused. I still don't know how I got here."

"You were infected by a parasite." Henshaw said. "We had to surgically remove it."

"Parasite? From the lab? When I cut my hand?"

"We still don't know how or when it got into you, but that is a good a guess as any."

"How did you find out?"

"Your behaviour changed." Henshaw explained.

"Is that why I was restrained? Did I hurt someone?"

"The restraints were a precaution." Henshaw said. The answer causing Supergirl to look at him wondering how he had become so skilful at hiding the truth without lying.

"You okay?" Alex asked looking at Supergirl.

"Me? I'm fine."

"You sure? You look tired."

"Just worried about you." Supergirl smiled.

"What aren't you telling me?" Alex asked, immediately picking up that her sister was hiding something.

"Further discussions will have to wait until tomorrow. You need to rest." Henshaw intervened before turning to Supergirl. "We need to discuss your new training plan. My office five minutes." With that he left the sisters alone. The second the door shut Alex was back in the hunt.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You heard the Director, you need to rest. Hopefully you will be released tomorrow and we'll catch up then."

"I will get answers." Alex warned, wondering what was being hidden from her.

"I know. For now just rest, please."

"Fine." Alex conceded as Supergirl squeezed her hand.

"Goodnight. I love you."

-00-

Frustrated with the lack of information being given to her by everyone Alex decided to take matters into her own hands. She waited until the nightshift was in full swing, meaning the staff levels were at a minimum before liberating a laptop. She then logged into the main archives and tried to read all mission reports involving her. To her frustration everything involving her over the last two weeks came up with Access Denied errors. As soon as the error message became routine she knew that something had happened. Not to be deterred she tried every backdoor she could think off before finally giving up.

Sitting back in frustration she looked up and saw the security camera. Getting a new idea she turned her attention back to the laptop and tried to access all the security footage. When she once again got Access Denied she nearly threw the laptop to the ground. However, she then remembered the backup system and logged onto that instead. To her relief the backup camera footage was unprotected and it seemed to be complete.

Pausing she wondered what to look for and which camera to focus on. Not having an immediate answer to either she changed to the directory relating to the day the lab had exploded and started to scan the footage for herself.

When she discovered footage from one of the labs showing her working she was confused as she had no memory of working in that lab that day. Her confusion grew when the video showed Supergirl entering. Turning up the volume she listened to their conversation questioning how she could have forgotten it. Although from the exchange it was clear she hadn't been herself. As she watched the onscreen figures leave the lab she changed camera and tracked them to the training room. As events began to unfold on the screen Alex refused to believe what she was seeing.

-00-

"Hey, you ready to get out of here?" Supergirl asked entering Alex's room. When she entered though she saw the tears running down Alex's distraught face and she guessed she had found out what had happened. The second she saw how distraught Alex was she knew that she was safe and Alex was truly free from the parasite. Knowing she had to help her sister she buried what fears she had left.

"I'm so sorry." Alex croaked.

"It wasn't you." Supergirl said approaching her sister, seeing the laptop on the bed with a still of Alex being restrained by Henshaw.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't. You can't even remember what happened can you? You weren't in control. It was not your fault." Supergirl said calmly.

"How can you say that?"

"Because you are my sister and I know that you love me and I know you would do anything to protect me."

"I nearly killed you." Alex said, her voice cracking.

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control."

"You don't know that." Alex countered.

"Yes I do." Supergirl said hugging Alex who attempted to free herself.

"Stay away from me. What if I try to kill you again?" Alex protested despite not having a hope of freeing herself from her sister's strong hold.

"You won't. I know you Alex. You are not going to hurt me." She then finally released Alex and realised she had to show Alex how much she trusted her so asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Alex replied confused by the question.

"Good, come with me."

Alex let herself be led down the quiet corridors until they entered the training room.

"Come on." Supergirl said gently pushing Alex through the door. When they were both inside Supergirl turned and used her laser vision to meld the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Giving us a little privacy."

"What happens if I go crazy again? How will they get in to save you?"

"I won't need saving." Supergirl said. "What happened in here was because of the parasite. That is gone now. It is just you and me. You are in control. You set the Kryptonite level to whatever you want."

"How can you trust me? I could kill you."

"I know you Alex and you are not going to hurt me." Supergirl said moving to the far wall and sitting down waiting for Alex to join her. When Alex finally turned to face her and she saw her sister's pale face she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean any homicidal thoughts?" Alex asked bitterly.

"I meant I'm not sure I should have dragged you out of bed."

"How can you be so relaxed in here, round me?" Alex asked deliberately keeping her distance.

"Because I trust you." Supergirl reiterated, willing her mind to repress her own fears.

"You shouldn't." Alex argued. "We have no way of knowing it won't happen again."

"Firstly, you are no longer infected. You are you and you are in control and when you are in control you would never hurt me. Secondly, I know you. You are going to spend every second trying to figure that parasite out and coming up with some magic prevention so it can't happen again, to anyone." Supergirl let her statement hang in the air for awhile before asking. "Can you imagine what would have happened if I got infected?"

"How do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"You took your anger out on me. The things you were angry about were what I did to your family."

"Kara I didn't mean any of what I said." Alex said moving over to Supergirl as guilt took over once more.

"It's okay. I understand why you might occasionally resent me, sometimes I resent you too. You still have your real family and your planet. You know your place in the world. I don't." Seeing her sister look so lost Alex couldn't help sit beside her and squeeze her hand.

Smiling up at Alex Supergirl went on. "My point was I was a focus for your anger so in a way it was contained. But we both know I am not good at handling my anger. If I had been infected I could have destroyed the city." Supergirl then paused and looked at Alex. "What happened was my fault. Henshaw and I think I was the likely target for the parasite, you got in the way."

"It wasn't your fault."

"If you can blame yourself I can blame myself." Supergirl argued.

"That is stupid." Alex said.

"No more stupid than you taking responsibility for something outside your control. Alex I need you. I can't do this alone. I am still figuring out what I am and where I fit. I need you for that. I can't lose you."

"You won't." Alex said feeling helpless, not understanding how her sister could forgive her or spend time with her.

"Really, it is like you have given up. I need you to believe in you like I believe in you."

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed Alex found it easier to immerse herself in work rather than see her sister. At work when they did meet it was always in a crowded room and she kept their interaction to a minimum. She used tiredness and recovery from surgery to not train and work to not meet up in the evening. However, every time she came up with an excuse not to train or meet up she saw the look of disappointment and hurt in her sister's eyes and it started to weigh on her. That said she could not forgive herself for what she had done and until she was sure it could not happen again she did not want to risk Kara. She was also sure that no matter what Kara said she was not okay with what had happened, how could she be? She was convinced her sister, the victim in all this, was lying to make her, the guilty party, feel better. That was a burden Kara should not have to carry on top of everything else. So Alex did what came naturally, she worked. She had failed her sister once and could not make amends, but what she could do was work harder in the background to protect her, starting with understanding the parasite.

However, the parasite was a more complex problem than anyone had thought. It was clearly manmade, nothing else like it existed on Earth, however, it's modified DNA placed it on Earth. But to create a parasite like it would require technology that as far as Henshaw knew did not exist. Refusing to be defeated though Alex kept working, barely sleeping and never going home, which also solved the Kara problem. It did however, create the Henshaw problem. After several days he had had enough of seeing Alex working herself to the ground so he sent Alex home with strict instructions to have time off. Knowing she could not win the battle especially when he practically dragged her to a car and drove her home she accepted sleep would be a good idea.

As she climbed the steps to her apartment she guessed Henshaw would tell Kara he had sent her home and she would have to face her sister once more. She was tempted to get it over with and ring her, but then she decided to have a drink first and then ring her. She loved Kara and would never forgive herself for what had happened and she didn't understand why Kara did not blame her for what happened, maybe the alcohol would bring clarity.

As Alex arrived home she opened her front door and was surprised to see her mother on the other side.

"Alex! There you are. We were starting to wonder if you would ever turn up. You look tired." She added as she pulled her daughter into a hug. As she did so Alex looked over her mother's shoulder and saw Kara, causing her to mouth.

"You called mom?" To which Kara shook her head. Pulling out of her mother's embrace Alex asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your birthday. I told you I was going to be in the city for it."

"It's not my birthday." Alex said confused.

"I thought you wouldn't complain if I came a couple of days early."

"A couple of days early?" Alex said pulling out her phone and looking at the date. "It's my birthday in two days."

"Alex, you need to start taking better care of yourself. Losing days is not a good sign."

-00-

As the evening progressed Eliza knew that something was wrong. Alex was quiet and withdrawn and Kara seemed to spend the evening trying to get a reaction of any sort from her sister. Before Alex had returned home Eliza had spent time with Kara who had mentioned nothing about an argument with Alex so she was truly perplexed by the interactions she was observing. Thinking that maybe Alex was overly tired from working too hard she was going to suggest an early night when Kara had insisted on watching a movie. It was clear that Alex hadn't wanted to but yet she did not fight the decision, instead she just meekly moved to the couch and sat in the corner.

Eliza watched as Kara sat next to Alex and leaned against her. She was sure then she saw discomfort in her eldest's face, but again Alex said nothing.

As the film went on Kara started to get sleepy and lay across the couch with her head on Alex's lap. Moments later she was fast asleep. Noticing Alex wasn't really watching the film anyway her mother muted the TV and asked quietly.

"You want to tell me what is going on?"

"No need to whisper." Alex said glancing down at her sleeping sister. "A bomb could go off in here and she won't notice."

"Don't change the subject." Her mother said starting straight at her. Sighing Alex looked back at her mother and said.

"Short version, I got infected by a parasite and tried to kill Kara."

For a second her mother remained silent whilst trying to process Alex's words. Eventually she said.

"But you can't hurt Kara."

"I forgot to mention I locked her in a Kryptonite room then beat the crap out of her. If my boss hadn't sedated me I would have killed her. But that's not the worse part."

"It's not?" Eliza asked wondering what could be worse and why Kara had failed to mention it.

"As I was beating her to within an inch of her life I told her that I hated her, that I wished she had never come to Earth. I blamed her for everything, including dad's death. But that's not the worse part either."

This time Eliza was too shocked to come up with any response so just waited for Alex to continue.

"I don't remember any of it. But I have seen the security footage and the worse part is the look in Kara's eyes. I only remember her ever looking that scared and that lost once. That was the night she was brought to us. I am meant to look after her and protect her, but I tried to kill her. How can she ever trust me after that." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

"What happened was not your fault." Eliza said, still trying to take in everything her daughter had just said. "The fact you can't remember any of it is proof you were not in control."

"That doesn't matter. Ultimately it was me. You can only blame the parasite so much." Alex said glancing down at Kara. "I never even thought I was capable of doing that, but I did. What does that say about me?"

"Alex." Eliza said softly. "As you said the parasite was in control. You can't even remember what happened. As to what it says about you, nothing. What says more about you is how you are behaving now. You are clearly tearing yourself up over this. I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, knowing not only what you did, but also knowing you had no control ver your actions. But what I do know beyond a shadow of a doubt is you are a good person." She then paused and looked at Kara. "And I know Kara doesn't blame you and she still trusts you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Firstly, you are her big sister. She loves you. Secondly, look at her. She is sleeping on you. Do you really think she would do that if she didn't trust you." She let her words sink in before she said. "But it is not Kara's forgiveness or trust that you need."

"It's not?"

"No."

"It's yours. Until you manage to forgive yourself and trust yourself you are no good to Kara."

Eliza then moved round to the back of the couch so she stood behind Alex. Wrapping an arm round her daughter she said. "I love you. You will get through this."

-00-

When Kara woke the following morning it took her a moment to get her bearings. But when she looked up and saw Alex sleeping she started to feel hope that Alex was relaxing round her again. Carefully she rolled off the couch and stretched and was making her way to the window when Eliza quietly asked.

"Going somewhere?"

"Morning. I thought I'd go home and get changed." Kara smiled.

"Before you do, I think we need to talk." Eliza said ushering Kara to the bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

"You tell me. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Because last night Alex told me what happened."

"She did? That's good she's talking." Kara commented before checking. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"That she was infected by a parasite and tried to kill you. Was there something else she should have told me?"

"No, just checking we were all on the same page." Kara said, the statement causing Eliza to question what else her daughters were hiding. But trying to remain focused on the problem she knew about she asked.

"So how are you with everything?"

"I'm fine."

"Kara, don't lie. You are not good at it. I can't imagine how scared and helpless you felt." Eliza said.

"It was horrible. But it is in the past." Kara said resolutely. "I'm fine." She added as Eliza continued to stare her down. "Alex needs me to be fine. She has done so much for me since I arrived on Earth. She has always been there for me and looked after me. Right now she needs me to be fine so she can forgive herself and move on. So the least I can do is be fine." In response Eliza just wrapped her arms round Kara.

"You don't have to be in this alone. I am always there for you." Eliza whispered.

"I know." Kara said returning the hug before releasing a soft cry and saying. "I miss her. She barely talks to me anymore. I don't know how to make this right."

"Alex will get back to normal, it will just take time. She loves you so much and she can't forgive herself for what happened."

"I know and I want to help her, but I don't know how."

"Perhaps you should try being a little sister."

"How do you mean?" Kara asked pulling away from Eliza.

"You are being so strong and brave for Alex, but you are approaching it as Supergirl, not Kara. Perhaps she needs you to be her baby sister again. Do you remember when Alex broke her arm but refused to admit it hurt? We all knew she was in pain as she was getting grumpier and grumpier, but she kept saying she was fine."

"Because I had accidentally pushed her over and she didn't want to get me into trouble." Kara said as the memories came flooding back.

"Do you remember why she finally admitted to being in pain and let us take her to the hospital?"

"Not really."

"It was because you bugged her relentlessly. You were the quintessential annoying little sister. You never let up until she broke."

"I kind of remember that." Kara confessed sheepishly.

"Maybe you need to take that approach now."

-00-

"Where's Eliza?" Kara asked coming back through the window an hour later.

"Shower." Alex said sipping a coffee. "Is using the door too much to ask?"

"It's quicker to fly." Kara smiled as she moved towards Alex and stole the toast from her plate.

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"What? Flying makes me hungry." Kara said demolishing the toast before stealing the other slice.

"That was my breakfast." Alex protested.

"Didn't think you'd mind."

"Of course I mind."

"Well you are not doing anything about it." Kara pointed out. A comment that was met by silence. "Alex, since the parasite it is like you are afraid to be around me. You avoid me and when you aren't avoiding me you never criticise or tell me off when I ruin Homeland or steal your food." Kara sighed. "I miss you. I want it to go back to normal."

"I know." Alex said. "It's just hard."

"Do you want it to go back to normal?"

"Of course I do." Alex said, wondering how Kara could ask that question.

"Good." Kara smiled as she hugged Alex. "In that case I am just going to keep bugging you until you react."

"Bugging me?" Alex asked confused, pulling back.

"Sure, but to make things fair I am not going to use my powers."

"What are you talking about?" Alex said feeling lost.

"This." Kara smiled innocently putting an ice cube down Alex's shirt.

"Why you little-" Alex started only to be silenced by Kara gently hitting her on the side of her head with a cushion.

"You really are slow this morning." Kara grinned. "I guess you are showing your age."

Feeling aggrieved Alex picked up another cushion and hit Kara over the head. For the next few minutes the sisters exchanged gentle blows as they chased each other round the furniture. As they did so they both found themselves temporarily forgetting recent events. The cushion fight was eventually ended though by Kara tripping and both girls ending up in a heap on the floor.

"You are such a klutz." Alex commented.

"You fell as well."

"Only cos you took me down." Alex complained.

"If you say so."

"You want to argue about it?" Alex questioned noticing Kara's mid drift was exposed. Taking the opportunity she started to tickle her sister.

"What would the world say if they saw the mighty Supergirl squealing like a pig?" Alex asked as she relentlessly tickled Kara. "Supergirl brought down by a tickle?"

"Alex, please stop." Kara pleaded as she writhed. On hearing the words Alex froze, thinking back to the video she had seen where she had attacked her sister who had pleaded for her to stop.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked immediately knowing Alex was fighting demons again.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault." Kara said sitting up and engulfing Alex in a hug.

"Why don't you blame me? You should. I deserve to be blamed and punished." Alex cried.

"Because it wasn't you and I'm selfish." Kara said, the second comment causing Alex to pull away from Kara and look at her confused.

"I just want my big sister back. I hate being alone. I need you." Kara explained as a tear escaped her eye. On seeing Kara look so upset Alex's heart broke and she pulled Kara towards her.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I know you aren't as okay as you claim and I thought space would help you. I shouldn't have abandoned you."

"I shouldn't have let you." Kara replied. "Please come back." She pleaded clinging to Alex.

"I promise, no more turning down sister night." Alex said.

"Good." Kara said. After a few minutes of drawing comfort from Alex's embrace she pulled away and said smiling. "If I knew it would only take beating you at a pillow fight I would have done it days ago."

"You didn't beat me." Alex said grabbing a cushion and gently hitting Kara with it.

"Alexandra." An all too familiar voice said from behind Alex causing both girls to freeze before Kara mouthed to Alex.

"You are in so much trouble."

"Mom?" Alex asked turning round.

"What are you doing to your sister?" Eliza questioned as she looked at the scene of carnage in front of her.

"She stole my breakfast." Alex protested as she and Kara sheepishly stood.

"This type of behaviour explains why the pair of you are unable to sustain relationships." Eliza said shaking her head before looking at Alex and saying. "Go get ready."

"And be quick, I'm starving." Kara added earning an eye roll from Alex.

Eliza then turned to Kara. "As for you, you can tidy up this mess."

The punishment though was short lived as Kara had it tidied in a matter of seconds.

"I should have specified without using powers." Eliza commented dryly before moving over to Kara's side. "For the record I wasn't suggesting destroying Alex's apartment as a way to break through to her."

"I know, but it worked. We talked and she even smiled, really smiled." Kara said enthusiastically.

"Kara, it will be a long recovery. This may just be a flash in the pan." Eliza warned.

"Not if I can help it." Kara said resolutely.

Eliza smiled at Kara knowing that her two daughters had a long way to go before their relationship even started to approach how it used to be, but she knew deep down that they would get there.

 **The end**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
